pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikmin: Awakening
Pikmin: Awakening is a game by Robecuba. Plot After the events of Pikmin 3, Olimar goes back to the Pikmin Planet to find that the Pikmin have been almost completely wiped out... again. He tries to figure out what happened to them, and the Pikmin "tell" him that there is a giant Rainbow Blowhog, that uses the power of every other Blowhog that comes out every time it only senses Pikmin on the planet, and kills almost all of them. Olimar tries to look around the globe to find the Rainbow Blowhog. Pikmin Types *Red Pikmin: Resistant to fire and lava; drown faster. *Yellow Pikmin: Immune to electricity and can carry bomb-rocks, can also be thrown higher. *Blue Pikmin: Immune to drowning, die from fire faster, can be thrown farther. *Purple Pikmin: Retain their mechanics from Pikmin 2. *White Pikmin: Retain their mechanics from Pikmin 2. *Rock Pikmin: Retain their mechanics from Pikmin 3. *Winged Pikmin: Now need 1 day for wings to grow, other than that, retain their mechanics from Pikmin 3. *Cyan Pikmin: Ice resistant, can freeze water. *Black Pikmin: Has same attack power as reds, and can light up areas. *Bulbmin: Same as in Pikmin 2. Continents, Areas, and Caves Continent: Africa This continent is the wilderness part of this game, as well as the first one; almost everything here is all natural. Areas *Distant Spring *Awakening Wood (optional) *Wistful Wild *The Forest Navel *Valley of Repose Caves *Emergence Cave(Boss: None) *Repose Cavern (optional) (Boss: Burrowing Snagret) *Static Caves (Boss: Giga Anode Dweevil) *Fiery Underground (Boss: Giga Fiery Dweevil) *Flooded Mineshaft (optional) (Boss: Giga Caustic Dweevil) *Bulborb Room (Boss: Red Bulborb, Hairy Bulborb, Orange Bulborb, and Fiery Bulblax combination) *Dream Den (FINAL AREA) (Boss: Titan Dweevil) Continent: Asia This continent's areas are almost all man made, to unlock this continent, you must find the Engine Upgrade, which the Titan Dweevil drops. Areas *Stasis Stadium (optional) *Gloomy Forest *King's Castle *Rocket Testing Range Caves *Sewers (Boss: Pileated Snagret) *Bulblax Cavern (Boss: Empress Bulblax) *Mining Shaft (optional) (Boss: Miner Bulblax) *Buried City (Boss: Giga Red Bulborb) *Dweevil Room( Boss: Anode, Fiery, Caustic, and Poisonous Dweevil combination) *Buried Ship (optional) (Boss: Waterwraith) *Bulblax Empire (FINAL AREA) (Boss: Emperor Bulblax) Continent: Australia This continent has had animal care laws, making wildlife here an abundance, be careful of more enemies, this area can be accessed after getting the Buoyant Lifesaver that the Emperor Bulblax drops. Areas *Bright-out Forest *Animal Zoo *Sunny Beach (optional) *Giant Desert *Volcano of Doom (optional) (Only available in intense and hardcore mode) *Sunny Plains (no enemies, only available in puny and easy mode) Caves *Shining Caves (Boss: Giant Anode Beetle) *Blocky Shrine (Boss: The Pixel) *Throwback Cave (one sublevel taken from some of the other caves) (optional) (Boss: Pileated Snagret) *Locked-Out Room *Corrupted Cavern: (FINAL AREA) (Boss: The Virus) Game Modes Story The regular game mode that follows the main story of the game. There are several difficulties. Puny No monsters spawn, you start with 50 Pikmin, days are 40 minutes long, and pellets and corpses give triple the Pikmin numbers. Easy Few monsters spawn, you start with 30 Pikmin, days are 30 minutes long, pellets and corpses give double the Pikmin, and enemies have 300 less HP. Normal A regular game, with no special rules. Hard More monsters spawn, you start with 5 Pikmin, days are 10 minutes long, and pellets and corpses give half the Pikmin. Intense A lot more monsters spawn, monsters have 200 more HP, you start with 2 Pikmin, and pellets and corpses always give 1 Pikmin. Hardcore A lot more monsters spawn, monsters have 500 more HP, you start with 10 Pikmin, pellets and corpses give no Pikmin, a Pikmin extinction and/or captain down deletes your save file, and also, enemies can eat, move, wake up, and stun twice as fast; enemies wake up easier, and go to sleep half as slow. 2-4 Player Battle Follow different types of battles to come out on top! Destroy Have your Pikmin destroy the other captain's Pikmin. Your Pikmin do not respawn as sprouts when killed, and the last player with Pikmin out on the field wins. Team Destroy Same as Destroy, but with teams (only playable by four players). Capture the Marble Same as in Pikmin 2, except with more players. Player 1 gets a red marble, Player 2 gets a blue marble, Player 3 gets a green marble, and player 4 gets a purple marble. You now need 2 of the other player's marble or 8 yellow marbles to win. Team Capture the Marble Same as in Capture the Marble, except you need 10 yellow marbles to win, and teams share the same marble. Survival (Up to 4 Players) Waves of enemies come rushing at you and you have to survive for as long as you can. The player who survives the longest wins. Challenge Mode: Growth Grow as many Pikmin as possible. Challenge Mode: Caves Go through caves (sort of like Pikmin 2). Challenge Mode: Pokos Get as many Pokos as possible. Mechanics Weather Different weather patterns are in Pikmin: The Awakening. They are: Rain Non-blue Pikmin trip more often, blues have more damage than reds, though less than purples, and some water areas can overflow. Storm Non-blues will die almost immediately, captains take damage when they get hit straight on, area becomes darker, new enemies come out, and some enemies wake up. Wind Non-purples Pikmin will be knocked back, and will die if they hit a wall too hard. Snow Non-cyan Pikmin will freeze and not be able to move; if not called back by the Super Whistle, they will be left behind at the end of the day. Hail Ice will fall, non-rock Pikmin and non-cyans will be crushed and frozen, leading to untimely deaths. Sub-zero Freeze Happens in caves during snow and hail, will be slippery and icicles will hang from the ceiling, non-cyans will stay below the ship; this only happens in the first, second, and third sublevels. Sandstorm Happens in desert environments, same as wind but will obstruct view and Pikmin might stray from the group. Tornado Will appear on the world map, if you go to that area during a tornado, the landscape will be destroyed. Same status as wind will happen, but if you touch the tornado, you and your Pikmin instantly die. Rain may occur and the ship might be sucked in, making you have to stay in for the night. Night Mode If something happens to your ship, you will not be able to leave the area and will enter Night Mode, here you will have a camouflage meter, which says whether enemies can see you or not, it is best to just stay hidden until your ship's AI brings it back. Events Different events may happen, here are some examples. Invasion Aliens will come and stay in one area for a day, if you go in that area, there will be enemy aliens, which will take half your health if your captain touches them, and will kill any Pikmin almost instantly. Landfall Happens in certain sublevels of certain caves. If you stay in a sublevel for too long, the cave will collapse and your captain will take half its health, and any non-rock Pikmin die. Destruction May happen in the area where aliens are. Mountains will be destroyed, trees will be destroyed, treasure will be taken, etc. Flood All areas will be underwater; what else is there to say? Continent Exploration Unlocking areas is no new feature, but now there is a continent selection screen! Each continent has more areas for you to explore. Each continent has its own final boss, and the last continent's final cave has the entire game's final boss.